Dear Diary
by Angie the one
Summary: Bella Swan and her two adopted siblings Jasper and Alice have all witnessed horrible things as children, now Alice and Bella is in High School and Jasper in college, Jasper s friends comes over one night, will Edward help Bella overcome her nightmares?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi so this is my second fanfic! I don´t live in the US nor speak English as my first language so I know that there might be some things wrong. **

**I will put the more detailed clothes they wear on a link at the end of every chapter, that way you get more insight. I might put links up there on something else as well.**

**I hope that you will like this story!**

**And review what you thought about it!**

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Isabella Marie Masen Swan. Well I go by Bella. I live with my foster parents Charlie and Sue Swan. My mom and dad died eight years ago when I was ten. My mother was named Renée Masen she worked as a kindergarten teacher, she was a beautiful woman. She had long brown hair, with natural highlights that lit up her whole face. Her eyes were blue and deep and her skin was always nice tanned. She never wore makeup and never really thought about how she looked, even though she was truly one of the most beautiful women I´ve ever seen. _

_My father Phil Masen a nice man, he worked as a lawyer and was very smart. He had brown eyes and short black hair. He was as my mother always tanned. He was tall and muscular. We lived in Phoenix in a medium seized house. I loved it there it was warm and the sun was always shining it was simply home. _

_Me, well I was short about 5´3" my hair was long and dark brown, no highlight and curly or maybe messy? I don´t really know, sometimes my hair cooperate and sometimes not. Most of the time it doesn't. My eyes are brown, just brown they look like dirt, my skin is pale and I hardly get a tan. I have no sense for fashion and I´m a geek. _

_When my parents died in the car crash I got in to foster care. After two years Sue and Charlie adopted me. At that point they lived in Forks a small town in Washington, though when I was fourteen they adopted Alice and Jasper as well. They are not related though somehow they´ve been living together since they were eight. When they turned thirteen they became a couple. Alice is my age and Jasper is one year older. _

_Alice is even shorter than me, only 4`9" her hair is short, black and spiky. And she is a force of nature. A true fashionista and not at all a geek. Alice seems to have a sixth sense that she can see what will happen or something and also always get her way. I love Alice like a sister. Jasper on the other hand is tall 5`10" with bland curly hair, blue eyes and he have slim muscles. He is like an older brother. Jasper has like an ability to make others feel the way he wants them to feel or maybe it´s just me?_

_When they moved in with us, it became too crowded so we moved to Seattle. We live in a nice house, three stories high, on the top floor there is a long corridor. At the top of the stairs to the right there is Alice and Jaspers room. It was quite big but Alice decided to make her walk-in much bigger so she took a third of the room to that. Jasper didn´t mind though, he would do just about anything to make Alice happy. They had two medium sized windows on the opposite wall of the door. On the right side Alice huge closet had been placed and on that side they also had their queen sized bed. They liked to sleep close they said. On the left side of the room they had their desk and a large armchair.__Their walls were painted in a light grey and the rest of the room had either black or white color. _

_My room was at the end of the hall to the left. My room was a little bigger but I had more books, movies and CD´s than Alice and Jasper. My walls were painted in marine blue. When you stepped inside my room the first thing you saw was Seattle´s sky line. I had one HUGE window, it covered almost the entire wall. But the view was amazing. The window had a bench with soft pillows under it, that was my favorite place to read. On the right wall of my door I had two doors, the first one led in to my bathroom. And then there was the door to my walk-in, between the doors I had my bookshelf with all my books and DVD´s. I kept my CD´s in a large box under my bed. Yeah my bed it was a king seized and was placed on the opposite side from the bookshelf. It had dark blue bedding with purple pillows. In the middle of my room I had a dark blue rug. Next to my door I had a desk, always covered in papers and books from school._

_I went senior year in high school I was a straight A student, I had friends and all I wanted was to graduate. I really don´t want to talk more about school. _

_Well I guess this was enough for today, nice talking to you diary._

I put the diary in one of the boxes with CD´s under my bed. It was a weird place to hide it but it was probably the only place in my room I could hide things without someone would look at them. The moment I stood up again Alice barked through the door.

"Bella Jaspers collage friends is all over my room, they´ll ruin it!" She looked panicked and I looked amused.

"Alice it´s his friends why would they ruin the room?" I sat on my bed, Alice was right behind me.

"Well… I don´t know. It´s just he has never brought them home, I´ve met most of them but never here."

"Well I guess it´s fun for him then."

"Yeah maybe, oh my god! You should totally join." She sat on her knees bouncing in the bed.

"It´s his friends and I don´t think he would want his dorky sister there." I laid back on the bed so I saw Alice whole figure, she was almost shaking out of excitement.

"You are not dorky come on! But put something else on and join me."

"What´s wrong with this?" I looked down at my black sweatpants and white tank top.

"Were should I begin, I get something for you." Yeah well she did that all the time. Every morning Alice had a different outfit hanging for me on my bathroom door. Well I saw it positive I was a dork with a good style. Alice ran in to my closet and came back less than a minute later.

"Okay here we have black skinny jeans, black tank top and this white shirt." The shirt was cool looking it was like a normal button up shirt. It was long enough to cover half the butt. And it was in an off white lace.

"I have to ask what kind of underwear do you have on?" Alice said with a stern look on her face.

"Um black lace bra and black cotton panties?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

"Bella how many times do I have to say this, your normal cotton panties will show the edges in these type of jeans." I hate Alice for making me wear thongs.

"Fine I go put on a thong."

"That´s what I wanted to hear!" She clapped her hands together, she walked in to my bathroom probably to go borrow one of my lip glosses. When she was back out I had re-dressed and brushing through my hair. Alice stood in the door waiting for me. When I was done we walked down the hall.

Just when Alice was about to open the door to her room, a roaring laughter came from multiply voices in the room. Alice looked at me than opened the door.

"Hey again Shorty!" A booming male voice said.

"Emmett she could kick your ass easily!" Jasper laughed.

"Hey now there is ladies present." Alice giggled, I walked in to the room just after her. I saw Jasper sitting on the bed he was in his normal black clothes and cowboy boots. His eyes sparkeling with love when he looked at Alice.

In their armchair sat a big no huge guy, he had black short hair and dimples. It was confusing. And on the floor sat a guy and leaned his back against the wall. His body seemed lean yet muscular. His hair was this strange bronze color, and his eyes was a beautiful green. He was hot!

"Bella this is my friends Emmett" he pointed to the big guy in the armchair "and this is Edward" he pointed to the beautiful guy on the floor. "Guys this is my sister Bella."

"Hi guys." I waved to them. The big guy got up and picked me up in a bear hug I started to giggle.

"Um Emmett I can´t breathe." He laughed a booming laugh and then released his grip around me.

"You are just as tiny as Shorty over there." He pointed towards Alice.

"Hey I´m taller than her!" I slapped his shoulder. He felt like my big brother.

"Hahaha no your just as tall as my pinkie." He looked at me then held up his pinkie "yup that´s true." I just rolled my eyes at him. The guy on the floor got up and walked over to me. He reached his hand out for me to shake.

"You´ll have to excuse my brother he is more like a cave man meats bear than an actual human being." He smiled down at me "I´m Edward."

"Nice meeting you Edward I´m Bella." I gave him a smile.

"So Bella you also adopted?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah I´ve been with Charlie and Sue since I was twelve." That got Emmett smiling.

"So you were here long before these two came here?"

"Um yeah." I wrinkled my eyebrows together.

"That technically you are their first born, which make those two your baby siblings!" He started to roar of laughter. To be honest I didn´t get his joke. And apparently did no one else since he was the only one laughing. I was still standing on the floor, Alice and Jasper looked like snakes on the bed and Emmett had occupied the only chair, so I decided I was goanna sit next to Edward. When I sat down He whispered in my ear.

"Don´t worry about Emmett his brain stopped working when he started talking." I giggled at that. I liked Edward he seemed fun. I never used to hang out around Jaspers friends, and the only guy friend I had right now was Seth, he and Jacob was twins. They was Charlie´s best friend Billy´s sons and hung out a lot around here. But Jacob and I had once had a thing before he figured out he was gay. Now everything around us was awkward, but Seth and I was in the same class and was great friends.

I sat and laughed at the guys as they goofed around, it was around eleven o´clock and Alice had fallen asleep on Jaspers lap an hour ago. Charlie and Sue had left two hours ago, they were goanna drive to Forks too celebrate her birthday at the reservation she was from. The guys had decided they were goanna spend the night.

I still sat on the floor next to Edward and I felt my lids go heavier by every second. Just when I felt like I was goanna pass out Jasper spoke to me. "Bella do you think you and Alice can share your bed tonight?" I nodded my head at him. He smiled back and continued "So Em and Edward could you share a bed?" They looked at each other and then Emmett laughed.

"Hell yeah Jasper!"

"Yo no funny business tonight Em." Edward laughed.

"You´ll see bro, you´ll see." Emmett laughed at Edward. At that moment I felt my head on Edwards shoulder and I felt myself drift off. I don´t know how long we sat like that but I woke up of Alice´s piercing scream. I opened my eyes, and stood up to look at Alice sleeping form as she screamed and cried. Jasper covered her body as he tried waking her up.

"Jasper.." She whimpered.

"I thought these stopped months ago Jasper." I whispered to him.

"So did I." He whispered to me. I started to cry as I looked down at Alice as she was in her own personal hell. She had these dreams all the time but she suddenly stopped six or seven months ago, she was seeing what happened to her parents and she couldn't wake up and it was always the same thing, she said. Her parents being shopped up to pieces and then the killer shot himself after torturing her parents to death while she was bound to a chair. She saw them lying there for days, without her getting away from the chair because of her tightly bound ropes. But when the smell of rotten corpses hit the neighbors they called the police and they came and rescued her.

I started to cry and shake myself because I just wanted Alice to wake up and never get this flashback again, I could never imagine what she went through but I wanted to help her so badly! She was my sister and she hurt, and Jasper couldn´t do anything himself. He looked at me his eyes in pain.

"Edward can you please help me take Bella to her bed? And Emmett can you just pin Alice to the bed I will be back in a sec, it´s nothing to be afraid of she is just having a flashback and when she has one there is no way to wake her up, and if we do it will be much worse." Emmett and Edward nodded.

Jasper lifted me up and I took a tight grip on his shirt. He carried me down the hall to my room, he put me down on my bed and let go of me, I didn´t let go of him.

"Bella I´m just goanna go to your closet and get you something to sleep in." I nodded and Jasper bended my fingers away from his shirt. When Jasper had released my fingers a pair of arms came around my small frame, I didn't care who it was or why I just cuddled closer to his chest and his arms held me tighter. Jasper soon came back to me, the arms released me, Jasper helped me out of my cloths and in to the sweatpants and t-shirt he had gotten me. I think a lot of people would feel uncomfortable, but Jasper was used to me and Alice running around in our underwear so there wasn´t any news to him. And to be honest I didn´t care either. I saw him as my brother and he had a girlfriend. Jasper then helped me get comfortable under the covers.

"Jasper I don´t want to be alone." I whispered, usually Sue would stay in bed with me, she used to hold me tight and made me feel safe. I knew it was stupid since Alice was the one that needed help the most, but I knew what she saw and that only trigger my memory as well. It only saw my own parents die in the car just before my eyes.

"Bella…" Jaspers voice was in pain, he wanted to be with Alice but didn´t want to leave me alone.

"Um Jasper if you don´t feel uncomfortable with this I could stay with Bella." Edward whispered quietly.

"You would do that" he asked Edward.

"Yeah of course man." Edward said, this made me cry harder. He had just met me and he wanted to stay here in my bed and comfort me.

"Bells you okay with this?" Jasper looked down at me, I nodded my okay to him. I heard Jasper leave the room. I snuggled up to Edward´s chest, he held me close and let me ruin his shirt. A few hours later no tears came out. Edward just held me close. I realized the clock was three o´clock in the morning.

"Edward I´m sorry for keeping you up, do you have school tomorrow?" I asked my voice sounded hoarse from crying.

"Yeah but they start at eleven so don´t you worry."

"You are so nice Edward." He sighed into my hair.

"You know Bella you are an amazing woman." That made me blush and got me butterflies in my stomach.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Maybe we should go to sleep?" I asked him, I didn´t really want to though. I had a beautiful and amazing guy in my bed. I wasn´t really tired either, I wanted to get to know him.

"Will you have a nightmare also?" He asked me in, his face was hidden in my hair. I kind of liked it.

"I don´t know, it´s just I know what Alice is dreaming it´s always the same thing every time. But she haven´t had this dreams for almost six months. It triggers my own memory and that just scare me." I trailed off, and waited for him to answer.

"Jasper told me what happened with Alice´s parents, did something like that happened to yours?"

"No, well kinda. Do you really want to know this?"

"Yes but only if you want to tell me." He hugged me even closer if that was possible.

"Okay well I was ten and lived a happy life with my mom and dad in Phoenix, my dad worked as a lawyer and was very good at his job, my mom worked as a kindergarten teacher, she was neurotic and very, very beautiful both on the outside and inside. One night we were having dinner just like every other night. I remember that mom had cocked something non eatable . As always. It knocked on the door my dad got up from the table he didn´t even get out of the kitchen before the door was kicked in. Four med all dressed in black came running in to the kitchen. One of them grabbed my dad, another grabbed my mom and one lifted me up and carried me to the car outside. They put me in the trunk of the car. I heard my parents beg for them to release me. I wasn´t scared I knew my dad would fix this he always did. I felt the car start moving and I couldn´t hear my parents anymore. It felt like we were driving for hours. But suddenly the car stopped a man lifted me out and sat me on the side of the road. We were in the middle of nowhere. I saw the other men walk around the car. I saw my mother's face through the backseat window. I started to cry then. The men shared a bottle of something that made them cough, which I now know was alcohol. They all got in two cars they backed probably a few hundred yards and then they stepped on the gas." I turned around and buried my head in Edward´s chest.

"Bella." He trailed off. "Can I ask you something about that? You don´t have to answer."

"Shoot."

"How did they find you?"

"Well the cars took fire and I guess someone saw the smoke column."

"Do you know why that happened?" He said and kissed my forehead.

"Yes they were angry on my dad for not defending their father like he should have, but he did, all evidence made him guilty." I cried to Edwards chest some more.

"So they did that just for revenge?" I nodded in to his chest. "Bella I´m so sorry I should never had asked you to talk about it."

"I liked talking to you, I find you a person very easy to talk to. Never said so many words about that night I think."

"Well I guess I´m honored that you told me." He pecked my forehead again.

"Edward how do you feel if we played twenty questions?" I sat up and smiled at him.

"I´m in on one condition." He smiled a crocked smile at me that made me blush.

"Anything." I said breathlessly.

"You will sit right here." He patted on his lap. I did as he said. "That´s better, and I get to take you to school tomorrow." I knew that tomorrow Alice would call in sick and Jasper would want to stay with her as long as possible, so I agreed with him. "Ladies first then."

"Okay, what´s your favorite color?"

"Blue, he smiled and then a faint blush spread across his cheeks. I looked down at myself to see why he was blushing. My top was a rich blue color and then my whole room was blue. I wondered if that was why?

"Bella yes it´s because you look very nice in blue." He whispered in my ear. That made me blush.

"Right my turn now. What is your favorite flower?" He smiled that crocked smile to me again.

"Purple lilacs." He smiled at me. We bantered back and forth all questions was really silly. Then we just had one question each left. I wanted to be brave and asked what my mind was thinking, but I became unsure.

"Bella just ask the question, I won´t laugh or think it´s silly." So he saw that I had an conversation with myself.

"Okay," I put my head in my hands. "Well I don´t know if you feel this to, but it seems like we have some kind of connection and I was wondering if well, if you like me. More as a friend?" I was so embarrassed that I couldn´t even look at him.

"Bella." I could hear his smile in his voice. "Will you look at me?" I shook my head no. "Okay fine, yes Bella I like you more as a friend." My head shot up at him and my eyes stared at him in shock.

"What is that so hard to believe?" He smiled at me. I shook my head yes." Can I ask my final question now?" I nodded for him to go on. "Can I kiss you?"

What? He wanted to kiss me? Oh my God! Okay Bella say YES!

"Yes." I breathed. He smiled at me and then bent his head down at me slightly and our lips touched, it was sweet. His lips tasted like mint and the soda we had been drinking hours ago, but he also tasted like something I could just describe as Edward. We kissed each other hungrily now and nothing in me wanted to stop kissing in him. One of his hands were already in my hair and the other one on my back pressing me towards him. My hands were busy grabbing and slightly pulling at his hair. When we finally stopped because we both needed to breathe we pressed out foreheads together.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Hmm." He hummed appreciated back to me. We sat like that until we both breathed normally again.

"Maybe we should sleep now, it´s four AM you need to get up soon." He whispered to me.

"Yeah I need to get up by eight." I lay down in bed and Edward stood up from the bed, I looked at him with a disappointed look.

"What I´m just taking off my shirt." I hummed at that. I saw Edward unbutton his nice blue shirt, only to my disappointment he had on a white t-shirt under.

"You goanna sleep in your chinos?" I asked and raised my eyebrow.

"You have any sweatpants I can wear?" He smiled that crooked smile to me.

"In fact I have a pair of Jaspers in my closet." I smiled at him. "Come here." I took his hand and walked over to my closet door. I opened it and turned on the dimmers on low, our eyes not used to strong light.

"You have a very big closet." He commented.

"Yeah I mean have you met Alice?" He laughed at that. I went to the back where I had all my drawers. There were all the cloths that Alice would rather kill me than see me wear. In the bottom drawer were all my sweatpants. And like I thought at the top were Jaspers black Hugo Boss sweatpants.

"Here, and don´t tell him I swept those."

"Why would he send you to prison?" He laughed at that.

"Yeah maybe." I decided I could pick out an outfit for tomorrow so I could sleep a little longer in the morning. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans on the wall were the all hanged on hooks in the belt loops, it looked cool as a decoration. Then I went to the shirts and picked out a white tee with the Rolling Stones classic tongue on. I took a red leather jacket and a black handbag from one of the many hooks with bags. I looked at Edward who had changed in to the sweatpants I gave him. He looked fascinating at me.

"What?"

"I didn´t take you as the girl who would dress up for school."

"I don´t I´m a total geek, but Alice would have a heart attack if I didn´t look chic and fashionable at all times. And she would usually do this for me but I just thought that I would do this for her."

"I like geeks." He smiled at him and gave him a quick peck. Then I walked over to the shelf where I kept my shoes. I picked out a pair of red mocha platform pumps. I sighed as I grabbed them, my feet would be dead by noon tomorrow.

"Why do you wear so uncomfortable shoes if you are only going to school?" He wrinkled his eyebrows together.

"I told you this is what Alice puts me in, and it goes with the outfit."

"Hmm yeah I think they are kind of hot actually." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes back at him.

"So you like thongs Mr. Cullen?"

"Um what?" His face was priceless!

"I´m joking it´s another ridicules rule of Alice´s., she says that I can only wear thongs or lace hipsters in skinny jeans, otherwise my ass will look horrible." I giggled.

"Well in that case I´m not complaining about the thongs just maybe that she would say your ass would look horrible, cause I think it looks damn fine." That made me blush.

"Well thank you Mr. Cullen." I walked back to the dressers and took out a white satin bra with white lace and a matching thong. When I turned around to walk out of there I saw Edward´s eyes bulge.

"What?" I asked.

"My god you will be the death of me." He whispered.

"I hope I will as long as it is just me." I smiled at him and we walked to bed. I snuggled close to his chest. The night turned out to be happy hence all the drama.

**So what did you think? Remember to review! That gives me more motivation you know, update coming soon!**


	2. Relationship?

**Okay so here is the morning after the dramatic night, hope you like it!**

**And by the way, a lot of people have this story on alert so please review! It will give you the rest of the story sooner!**

**ENJOY!**

When the alarm went off in the morning I smiled as I felt Edward´s arms securely wrapped around me. I slid carefully out of his grip and walked in to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower.

After I had showered I blow dried my hair and applied the small amount of makeup I always wore. Powder, light eye shadow some consealer under the eyes and a small amount of mascara. My wavy hair I put over one shoulder and put a few pins in the neck so it would stay like that. Then I took my Victoria Secret body spray and sprayed some on arms and chest. I thought that was better than perfume. I tried to be as quiet as possible when I sneaked out of the bathroom in my towel. I walked over to the desk were I had put the cloths last night. I slipped on the panties and put on my bra. Then I shimmied on my jeans and dropped my towel. I put on the tee and put on the jacket. Last I slipped on my heels. I showed all of my books I would need for the day in my bag.

I went back in to the bathroom and put on my jewelry, my mother's wedding rings on my right ring finger. My thumb ring on my left thumb. And the necklace with one simple diamond, and a heart shaped tag that my parents had engraved for me when I was a newborn, _Isabella our life, our love, our everything. Never believe we won´t be with you every step of the way. _And on the back it said _Mom & Dad. _I had taken the tag off of my necklace and placed it on my mother's only one. So I always carried it around with me.

I walked back to my bedroom, I cradled my way up to Edward. I pecked his forehead and nose and when I was going to peck his mouth he put his arms around me and gave me a real kiss.

"Good morning sleepyhead." I ruffled his hair around even more.

"Morning, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." I kissed his lips."Do you want any breakfast?"

"Yeah coffee would be nice." He smiled.

"Okay come down when you're ready, I have to leave in twenty." I got out of bed but he grabbed my wrist.

"Come here." He whispered, then he kissed me. For real. Then at the moment I wanted more, he let go of my and got out of bed and in to the bathroom like nothing had happened. I watched him confused, he got me dazzled. I walked down the hall, and knocked on Alice´s and jasper´s door. When I heard Jasper say that I could come in I popped my head though the door.

"Morning Bella." Jasper said.

"Morning Jasper, how is she?" I asked him quietly.

"Tired and scared. I´ll be down in a sec to drive you." He smiled.

"Um actually Jasper Edward is taking me." I smiled.

"Okay, is there something I should know?" He raised an eyebrow in a teasing way.

"No Jasper, Edward is a nice guy. I talk to you later bye." I giggled and closed the door. I wanted to talk to Jasper, even though Sue was the therapist I always felt more comfortable around Jasper. We talked about everything. But this time I felt like I wanted to talk to Edward first.

I walked down the two stairs and into the kitchen, I started the coffee and then took out two pop tarts. I put them in the toaster and then grabbed two cups. When I put the pop tarts on the table and was about the pour the coffee Edward came in to the kitchen. He had put his black chinos back on but was still in his white tee. He looked like a freaking Greek god. His hair was not as messy as it was a few minutes ago but still stood out from every direction. He smiled at me and pecked me on the lips.

"You know I don´t think that outfit is good." He sat down and sipped on his coffee.

"Why, does it look horrible?" I asked and looked down at myself.

"No the opposite, I can´t live with other guys looking at you and thinking what I´m thinking." He said and winked at me.

"You have got to be kidding me Edward?"I giggled.

"No why would I?" He asked in surprise.

"You know this is probably the best outfit I have worn in awhile if you don´t want guys looking at me." I said to him and started eating my own breakfast.

"Hmm, well I guess I could live with that then." He smiled. We sat and talked some more before we had to go.

We walked out to Edwards's car, a shiny black Volvo. It looked to expensive for a guy that didn't work and went to college. But then I remember one thing Edward said, his dad was one of the best neurosurgeon in the state of Washington. And his mother owned one of Seattle's biggest museums. Edward´s family was very wealthy. He helped me get in to the passenger seat. Then he walked around the car and slid in to the driver´s seat and started the car, he started backing out from the driveway and then sped down the street.

"Edward can I have your phone?" I asked.

"Um sure, why?" He asked as he fished up his phone from his pocket and gave it to me.

"I´m going to give you my number silly." I giggled as I unlocked his iPhone 4. It was a nice phone though I liked my Blackberry better. After I programmed my number I sent a text to my phone and gave the phone back to Edward. He smiled at me and took my hand.

"Bella can I ask you something?" he said and looked at me lovingly.

"Of course Edward anything." I smiled back at him.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" That question through me off guard.

"Umm.. yes I would love to Edward." My whole face broke out in a smile.

"You can say no, but I´m extremely happy you said yes." He kissed my hand.

"Edward I know we only met for the first time yesterday, but don´t laugh at this. You just feel right and it somehow feels like I´ve known you for a very long time." I smiled.

"I feel the same." He smiled back at me. I leaned over to peck his cheek. I only now realized that he turned in to the parking lot at my school. It had only taken, what? Ten minutes? It used to take twenty. But then again Edward drove like a maniac. He parked the car fairly close to the main entrance, he got out of the car and walked around the car to open the door for me. He took my hand as I stepped out.

"When do you get out of school today?" He asked and put his arms around my waist, I put mine around his neck.

"My last class ends at three thirty." I said and pecked his lips.

"Do you want me to pick you up? I only have two classes today, they end at three." He smiled that crocked smile at me again.

"I would love to Edward but I promised Angela that I would go with her to the mall and pick out a present for her mom today." I said and I got a little disappointed at that.

"How will you guys get there then, if Angela or you wouldn´t mind I could come with and drive you."

"That would be amazing Edward, how about I text you after I´ve talked with her?" I bit my lip.

"You do that, I´ll miss you today." He put his forehead on mine.

"I´ll miss you too." I whispered. Then he kissed me, a really nice one. And I almost forgot that we stood on the school parking lot. When we pulled away I hugged him to me all I could, then released him. He leaned in to the car and took out my bag for me. I took the bag from him, and then kissed him once more.

"Bye Edward, I´ll see you tonight if not this afternoon." I said to him as I took his hand and took a step away. He smiled that crocked smile again.

"Yeah I´ll see you later babe." He laughed at my expression blew me a kiss and then went around the car and got in. I waved at him then started walking. I took my phone and sent him a text.

_B- Nice one babe, or should I say hot stuff? ;) _It didn´t take long for him to reply.

_E- Na I think I just call you love, but feel free to call me babe ;) _My god he is too much sometimes. I sent a quick reply and then put my phone away.

_B- Okay babe!_

"Hey Bella!" Angela came running towards me.

"Hi Angela." I smiled and hugged her.

"Soo Bella who was that?" She giggled.

"Um Jasper´s friend´s big brother." I said totally serious, I wanted to keep her on the edge a few more minutes.

"Yeah, he looked slightly older?" I think it was a statement but it sounded more as a question.

"Yeah he´s twenty-one." That made her giggle even more.

"Bella are you together with a twenty-one year old?" She said a little too laud and started to jump up and down, a few people looked our way but then looked away again.

"Yes Angela." I giggled.

"Why haven´t you told me?" She asked all her happiness away.

"Because I only met him last night." I told her, her face became confused so I told her all last night's events.

"Oh... my… God." She said slowly.

"Yeah I know but he feels so right." I signed at her as we made it to our lockers.¨

"Well that´s great Bella I´m really happy for you." She was all giddy again, her mood swings could turn you really confused.

"I´m happy as well." I smiled.

"Bella!" Seth came running down the hallway.

"Hey Seth what´s up?" I grabbed my biology books.

"Do you have a boyfriend who drives a Volvo XC 60?" he said almost vibrating of excitement.

"Um I have a boyfriend who drives a big black Volvo yes." I giggled, Seth knew that I knew nothing about cars.

"Oh wow Bells I´m happy or you." He hugged me and spun me around. The boy was a giant.

I have to run Seth but I´ll see you at lunch?" I giggled. He nodded yes before I went to Bio. Angela went with Seth to literature.

**So here is Bella´s outfit **.com/photo/show/563880-Get+Off+of+My+Cloud-ivory-t-shirt-black-jeans-ruby-red-jacket-dark-brown-bag

**And review if you give me 10 review you´ll have next chapter by the end of this weekend :D**


	3. Introduction

**Okey so just a short introduction… **

**Think of Rosalie a little bit like Kate Middleton.**

**Their ages:**

**Bella:18**

**Alice:18**

**Rosalie:19**

**Jasper:20**

**Emmett:20**

**Edward:21**

I walked in a hurry to my locker after my last class, Angela wanted to meet Edward. So he was now waiting in the parking lot for us. He texted me fifteen minutes ago telling me that he was here and I didn´t need to hurry. Well I kinda did anyway.

"Are you ready to go Bella?" Angela sad as she was already standing by our lockers.

"Yeah I´m just goanna drop these books off." I smiled at her and opened my locker. When I had put them away Angela and I walked out of the school our arms hooked together. Once we were outside I didn´t even see it coming, but I was swept off my feet and lifted up in the air. I looked down and saw Emmett. He was holding me by the waist and had lifted me up over his head.

"Um hi Emmett, care to let me down?" I giggled at him.

"What´s up my new little sis?" He laughed his booming laugh.

"Nothing I just can´t give you a hug like this that´s all." He let me down then and took me in for a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett let go of her, you´ll crush my girlfriend to death." I heard Edward laugh behind me.

"Sorry bro, but my brain so can´t function today because there was some people keeping me awake all night." He raised his eyebrows.

"I´m sorry about that Em." I said he let me go, and I spun around to see Edward smiling that crocked smile.

"Hi beautiful, did you have a good day?" He asked as he hugged me and kissed me on the top of my head.

"No I missed you all day." I smiled up at him, he then bent down to kiss me. But we got interrupted by a "Um Bella help can´t breathe." So I broke away from Edward and looked at Angela. She had been picked up by Emmett.

"Hey Emmett who said you could do that?" I asked him as I let Edward put his arms around me.

"She said hello." He asked confused. Angela was now standing looking terrified.

"Yeah, you could have shaken her hand."

"No where´s the love in that?" He said and his faced dropped.

"Angela you okay?" I asked kind of concerned.

"Yeah I mean he looks strong but I think he is even stronger." She giggled. We laughed some more, Edward and I gave each other a few passionate kisses and when we started to walk towards Edwards car someone called for me.

"Bella! Hey Bella wait up!" I turned around and saw Jessica run towards me. She wanted to be my friend so badly and did pretty much everything to act like it, but se was a cold hearted bitch.

"I hate her." I whispered to Edward, he snickered back at me.

"Hi Bella it was quite a show this morning and now this afternoon, care to explain?" She said her tone so fake of enthusiasm as it could be.

"No." I said coldly.

"Well then who´s this?" She eyed Edward up and down.

"My boyfriend."

"Wow Bella dating an older guy, that´s hot." She said surprised.

" Yeah I guess." She was getting on my nerves.

"Hi I´m Jessica." She extended her hand to Edward, probably thinking she would get more out of him.

"Edward." He said as he shook her hand quick.

"So Edward do you go to college?"

"Yes I do."

"So what´s your major?" she asked as she was trying to be flirty.

"I´m actually going last year at pre med." He smiled.

"Wow that is really cool." She said her expression really surprised.

"I guess, well we have to go now. Nice meeting you Jessica." We walked off not waiting for her reply. Angela and Emmett had walked to the car already.

"Are you always so charming?" I asked him with a smile.

"Yes, that´s how I was raised." He said and shrugged.

"You have amazing parents then."

"Yes I have." We came pretty close to the car so Edward unlocked it and Emmett and Angela jumped in. Edward opened the door for me and held my hand as I sat down in the passenger seat. While Edwards walked around the car Emmett through me his iPod and told me to put on track six. I did as he said and put it on. Out of the speaker came that song _I like that_ which Alice loved. I started to sing with the lyrics as I heard Emmett do the same.

"My body rocks the rhythm, you beat my drum hard, I might just kick it kick it, you wanna lick it lick it, I love to stick it stick it from London to LA." Then Emmett started o laugh.

"Bella how the hell do you know this song?" He laughed.

"Alice listens to it all the time." I shrugged it off. "How do you know it?" Edward groaned beside me.

"Well you see Bella this song is a hard core sex song, I listen to it when I´m sexing up Rose." He said proudly.

"Jees Em more obvious?" Edward said and rolled his eyes.

"Hmm I always thought that Rosalie was the good girl." I raised my eyebrows.

"Nope, may look like it on the outside but on the inside she is my little sex kitten." Emmett said."

"Who´s Rosalie?" Angela asked out of the blue.

"Emmett´s girlfriend and Alice´s shopping buddy." I had only learned that she was Emmett´s girlfriend last night. Rosalie is one of the most beautiful women alive, she has a body of a Victoria´s Secret model even though she didn´t have to work for it. Her natural blond hair is wavy and waist long. Her piercing blue eyes were hypnotizing. And she was the It girl as well, always in fancy cloths and I guess it did help her that she was Mayors Hale´s only daughter.

"Yeah Edward can you drop me off at her place?" Emmett said as he looked out the window.

"Yes of course." He said and then whispered to low for Emmett to hear "she will be so thrilled." I giggled at that. We drove the rest of the way in silence. When Edward stopped at the gates of Mayor Hale, Angela looked funny at Edward.

"Why are we at the Mayor´s house?"

"Because Rosalie is his daughter." Edward answered.

"You´re dating Rosalie Hale?" Angela looked at Emmett.

"Yeah who else?" He asked confused, she just shook her head. The gates opened for Edward and he drove all the way up to the door. On the steps stood Rosalie in a beautiful royal blue dress with a matching colored jacket a shade or two darker, with that she wore nice Louboutin heels. She looked stunning.

"Well thanks man!" Emmett cheered and got out from the car. I waved to Rose as she walked down two steps. Then she and Em was in an embrace and soon in a kiss, Edward honked once then drove off. Emmett´s music had gone over to one of the radio stations with the rock classics. Otherwise the car was in a comfortable silence. Edward parked at the mall after a few minutes of driving.

"So Edward will you be joining us?" Angela asked with excitement. I knew right then and there that she was okay with my boyfriend (I can´t believe we are together!) and wanted to make friends with him, that warmed my heart.

"I´m not sure." He then looked at me. I smiled back.

"Angela what do you think?"

"I would love it, I have to get to know you some time right?" She asked and jumped out of the car with excitement that reminded me of Alice.

"Okay then let´s go!" I got out of the car and Edward was not far behind. We walked in to the mall me and Edward hand in hand and me and Angela with our arms linked together. One of the many jewelers wasn´t that far away from the entrance so we headed there first. It didn´t take Angela long to find something, I saw her eyes lit up when she spotted an bracelet and when I saw it the first thing that came to my mind was Angela´s mother somehow. She is a beautiful woman with an elegant style that somehow always looks bohemian. It´s a weird combo but that was Mrs. Webber. Angela paid for it then we decided to go and take a coffee.

We all sat at the table in the café we had chosen, both me and Angela had bought frappuccino´s and Edward had bought a black coffee.

"So Edward, Bella told me you were in med school?" Angela asked and took a sip.

"Yeah that´s true I wanna be a heart surgeon." He smiled.

"That´s really cool. How come you chose that?" She asked really interested, she was interested in everything about education.

"Well my dad works as a neurosurgeon and he always told me how good it felt to help people, so I kind of went in his footsteps." They continued talking and bantering back and forth. I just sat and enjoyed listening to my best friend and new boyfriend.

Somehow a lot had changed in these 48 hours. Now I had a boyfriend would be the first, but also I had opened up more about my parents death to Edward then I had to anyone. And it felt like a huge weight had been taken off my chest.

And even though I hadn´t known Edward long, hardly a day. It felt so real and so natural to be with him… it felt right. I had never felt like this for someone before. And to be honest I was a little scared, could he break my heart? What would happen if he left me? I pushed those thought away for right now. I was hoping that Edward would stay the night again so that I maybe could get some of my answers out of hm.

We walked around the mall and in to several stores before we decided to go home, Edward drove Angela home and then he drove back to my house, we held each other's hands the entire time and just sat in silence. It was actually a very intimate moment. When he pulled up to my driveway I didn´t see Jaspers car which I had expected. We walked up to the door holding hands.

"Hallo?" I called into the house when we had entered. Nobody answered, I guess we were alone. We walked into the kitchen to grab ourselves a water bottle. And on the kitchen table was a note for me.

_Bella!_

_Me and Jasper are off to the gym, then he is taking me out for dinner. We´ll be home late so don´t wait up! Hope you´re having a good time with Edward._

_Xo Alice!_

"So what did it say?" Edward asked.

"That they will be gone the entire evening, and that I should enjoy my time with you." I smiled at him.

"Hmm I don´t think that will be too hard." He smirked at me.

"Oh my you are so full of yourself Cullen."

"Like you aren´t Swan." He winked at me then swept me off my feet and ran with me in his arms up the two stairs and down the hall. Then he threw me on the bed. Before I had a chance to say anything to him he laid on top of me, still holding most of his weight by himself. He crashed his lips to mine. Our tongs danced together and we both breathed hard. After a while he pulled away, I was kind of disappointed that he rolled off me.

"That was fun." Edward said as he laid back on my bed.

"Yeah it was, I´m going to change." I said back and walked in to my closet but kept the door open so we could carry on the conversation. I gently hung back all the cloths in their place and through the tee in the hamper, I was about to put on my ice blue Victoria Secret sweat suit when he spoke again.

"So Bella how would you feel if I took you on a date tomorrow?" His voice sounded much nearer me so I turned around, and there he was.

"I would love to Edward." I blushed he just saw my naked ass.

"Bella you don´t have to be embarrassed you have an amazing body." He smiled at me, I pulled the tank top over my head and put the sweatshirt on.

"Thank you Edward."

"You're welcome baby." He walked to me and put his arms around me. "So what do you wanna do tonight?" His hands stroked my back in a lovingly way.

"I don´t know, what are you up for?" I asked him while putting my arms around his back, placing my hands at the small of his back.

"I don´t know, we could stay in for a movie, go out and eat, stay here and have a nice time, go out and have fun… the possibilities are endless but tonight I am leaving the decision to you." He kissed my forehead.

"You are too cute. Okay how about we go out and pick up something to eat, come back here for a movie and then we can do whatever." He smirked at me.

"I just gave you endless possibilities and you go for the traditional."

"Okay fine, I stand by my decision for food, but after that how about we go to the roof and take a swim in the Jacuzzi? And after that we could I don´t know play some Wii or play station?"

"That sounds fun." He kissed my lips. "Were should we eat then?"

"Um I don´t know."

"Okay how about I take you to one of the best restaurants in the city then?"

"I thought we were goanna eat take out?" I started to bite on my lower lip.

"Bella they do take out as well."

"Oh well then let´s go!" I smiled at him. He chuckled back to me. I started to walk to the side of my closet where my jeans were.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"You think I´m going out in this?" I asked him and twirled in front of him.

"Um yes?" He asked confused.

"I´m not going out in this, I sleep in these pants." I took down the jeans I had worn earlier.

"Okay then, but you don´t need to be so fancy. You are beautiful just like that." He smiled at me, I smiled back at him and then motioned for him to turn around. Which he did while snickering. I changed into my black skinny jeans. And said that I was done, I took my black leather converse and my favorite black leather jacket. I kept on the ice blue sweatshirt under. We walked out of the closet and grabbed our phones on the bed then we walked out to his car.

**Okay so this chapter was supposed to be longer but I decided that their evening will get a chapter of its own.**

**Come on now I have so many story alerts on this one that we could easy get 10 reviews but you know that the more I get the faster next chapter will be up for you guys to read… you like the next one FLUFF! Maybe even some lemons…**

**Hugs!**


	4. Italian

**Okay so fourth chapter, how do you like it so far? I have a lot of people on story alert and not that many reviews. Come on you guys give me some love and critique! And BTW my Italian is a little rusty.. **

Edward parked the car outside of a very nice looking restaurant. He stepped out of the car ad came and opened the door for me. We walked into the restaurant hand in hand. He held the door up for me and as soon we walked in a blonde long haired man called for him.

"Ah Edward so nice to see you come here, come, come!" Edward smiled at him and we walked to the podium just inside the restaurant. The man placed his hands on either side f Edwards head and then kissed both his cheeks. "what a nice surprise Edward!"

"Nice to see you as well Caius. I want you to meet Bella." He pointed at me.

"Bella such a pretty girl with a fitting name!" He kissed my cheeks just as he had kissed Edward. I giggled and said a quiet hello.

"I´ll see you to Aro right away!" I gave Edward a questioning look and he just rolled his eyes back to me. We walked into the restaurant and then Caius took us in to the kitchen.

"Hey Aro guardare chi ho trovato!" (hey Aro look who I found!) He called out to the kitchen, I had already understood that he spoke Italian.

"Che ha fatto a trovare Caius?" (Who have you found Caius?) A tall man in chef attire rounded a stove as he spoke. "Ah mio amato nipote Edward sempre un piacere verderti!" (Ah my beloved nephew Edward always a pleasure to see you.)

"Bello vedere anche voi zio Aro." (Nice to see you too uncle Aro.) Edward said, my mouth almost dropped. He speaking Italian was really hot. "This is Bella by the way." He continued and gestured to me. "Bella this is my uncle Aro."

"Nice to meet you Bella." He said to me and took my hand, he spoke in a very heavy accent.

"It´s nice to meet you too." I smiled at him.

"So Edward how can I help you and this lovely woman?" He asked and clasped his hands together.

"Well I was wondering if you could make us dinner that we could take with us?" Edward said to him.

"Not a problema! I will start on a very nice four course meal it will be delicious!"

"Thanks Aro." Edward said and hugged his uncle. "How long will it take?"

"I have Ricardo and Maria help me so half an hour."

"Great we will come back here then, thanks again."Edward said and took my hand.

"Ciao." Aro said and turned around to the kitchen and started to yell out what sounded like orders n Italian. Edward just laughed. We followed Caius back to the front door where a line had formed. While we walked Edward and Caius talked freely in Italian and they laughed a lot.

"So you speak Italian?" I said as we sat in the car again.

"Yes my dad was born in Italy but moved here to study when he was twenty. Aro came here ten years ago, I still have most of my family on dad´s side in Italy."

"That is actually kinda cool." I hardly had a family, except for Sue and Charlie and of course Alice and Jasper no one else wanted to take care of or see the freak Bella they had in their family. I only had contact with one of my cousins from my biological family. Her name is Charlotte and she is a year older than me. We call each other every week and see each other as often as we can, right now she is studying in Chicago.

"I have a big family." He said.

"I don´t." I said back. He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Bella I´m so sorry I shouldn´t have said that."

"You know what Edward, I think it´s amazing that you have a big family, I´m not complaining over mine but I used to have a very big family, now it´s not many. But the thing is I made a choice I decided that Sue and Charlie is my family, my friends are my family I gave up on my real one a long time ago but from what I´ve seen of yours you have a great family. But I am happy with mine." I said at him and he took my hand then kissed my knuckles.

"Bella your family seems pretty great as well." He smiled at me.

"Yeah it is, by the way welcome to my family Edward." I smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Thank you." He smiled and held my hand tighter.

"So where are we going?" I asked him curiously.

"We are going to my place to get swim trunks." He smiled.

"Oh yeah I forgot we were goanna go in to the Jacuzzi." We drove for about ten minutes before we stopped outside a huge house with a gate before the driveway. It was in the same neighborhood as Rosalie´s house. Edward opened his window and typed in a code to the small keypad. The gates opened and he drove up to the door. In the middle of the driveway was a beautiful fountain.

"Wow your house is huge." I said as he opened my door.

"Yeah too big if you ask me." We walked up to the front door and Edward unlocked it, when we got in he turned off the alarm system. The entire hall had marble floor and looked to be three stories high. There was a beautiful double stairs in marble with iron spindles and dark brown handrail. Under the stairs was a small dark brown table with a huge flower decoration made of pink and white roses, big green leafs and some beautiful dark pink flowers. From what I could see of the house it looked like most things were white and from place to place it was pieces of dark brown furniture or decorations.

"Your house is beautiful Edward." I smiled as I looked around.

"Yeah it´s my mom's biggest hobby. Let me give you a quick tour." We walked through all the rooms downstairs and it was gorgeous. When I saw the backyard my mouth dropped. It was HUGE! And their pool was like a real swimming pool they had at a swimming hall. Then he took me to the next floor and pointed out rooms one as Emmett´s, three guestrooms, two bathrooms and a game room.

At the end of the right side of the house Edward opened a door and motioned for me to walk inside. The room was really big in one corner by the windows stood a black baby grand piano as well and in the other corner a small table with two armchairs. There was a flower decoration with white flowers and green leafs and some red flowers on the table. In the middle of the wall to the left stood a really comfy looking king sized bed, the bedding was in a beautiful cream color with black and cream colored pillows and over the bedspread was a nice comforter with a black trey on it. I looked over the room in general, he had a black desk with lots of books, a small bookshelf with an expensive looking CD player. A flat screen TV sat on the wall opposite to the bed. There were some small decorations here and there a few photos were on the wall, and a massive painting hung over the bed.

"Okay so this is my room, my mom did everything in here. Feel free to look around. I´m just goanna go get my swim trunks." He said and walked to a door on the right side of his bed. I walked in and drew my fingers over his furniture and then sat on his bed. It was just as comfy as mine. Then I walked over to his windows you had an amazing view of the city. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Sis, me and Jazz are having a sleep over at Rose´s hope that´s ok? U would be invited but figured u and Edward would have a fun night! XXX_ I smiled at Alice´s text.

_Okay u have a fun night! XXX _I gave her a quick reply before walking to Edward´s closet.

"So Edward how about you pack something to sleep in? Alice and Jasper is staying at Rose´s tonight so if you would want to you could sleep at my place." I don´t know why we didn´t just stay here but that would still make us have to get back to my place.

"Sure you okay with that?" He smiled at me.

"I just wanna spend more time with you."

"Well I feel the same." He threw some more cloths into his bag. "Just going to the bathroom to get a few things you coming?" I nodded and followed him out to the corridor. The next door from Edward´s room was his bathroom, it was as well in white marble and had gold taps. And there were flower decorations in here as well. This family must spend lots of money on flowers. Edward grabbed a toothbrush, toothpaste a towel and some hair product as well as a Hugo Boss men perfume.

"Okay are you ready to get out of here?" He said as he had zipped his bag closed.

"Yeah let´s go." Just when we reached the last steps of the stairs the front door opened. I saw Edward´s shocked expression. But when a tiny old woman stepped in he relaxed.

"Irina what are you doing here so late?" He said to the woman who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Oh Edward you scared me Esme wanted me to come over and take a look at the wallpaper in the kitchen, but my granddaughter held me occupied all day so I came now." She smiled.

"Wallpaper?" Edward looked confused then started to laugh. "Oh the one Emmett splashed marinara sauce on?"

"Yeah that one, that kid always did my work much harder, but you Edward." She came closer and put her hand on his shoulder. "Was always the good kid, I wish your brother would be more careful."

"Thanks Irina, and don´t we all?" She laughed then looked at me and then Edward´s bag.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes I´m goanna stay at Bella´s place tonight." He said and took my hand.

"Oh well I didn´t know you had a girlfriend." She smiled and looked at me again.

"Yeah it´s very new. But this is Bella."

"Hello dear you seem very nice." She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Yes you too." I smiled.

"Okay well we have to get our food, and Irina don´t tell mom and dad I want to do that myself."

"Okay Edward I won´t, have a nice night." Then she walked towards the kitchen and we walked out the door.

"Who was that?" I asked him as he drove down the driveway.

"Our housekeeper, she has always been there like one of the family." He smiled.

"She was nice."

Edward carried his bag and the two bags with food we had gotten from his uncle. I unlocked the door for him and he went and put the dinner in the kitchen. We took out the porcelain and glasses and then took with us the food to the dining room.

Aro had made us an amazing four course dinner. For an appetizer there was a bruschetta with shopped fresh tomatoes, a roll of prosciutto and to top it off some basil. For salad there was a warm asparagus and parmesan salad. For the entree we had amazing mushroom ravioli, grilled chicken breast and pesto. And for desert may I say yummy? A white chocolate parfait with flambéed cherries topped off with dark chocolate curls.

We sat there and had a very nice time and just really enjoyed each other's company. We sat in the dining room with lit candles and the great food. In the background we played some soft classical music. Caius had given us a bottle of Sangiovese and may I say it was delicious!

After dinner Edward and I went to change, I walked into my walk in closet and he went into my bathroom. I didn´t know why I suddenly was nervous. Yes Edward had seen me almost naked in the few hours we had known each other but in a bikini? Maybe this was a bad thing? Then I saw a bag hanging on my drawer for swimsuits. I walked toward it and saw the label, Betsey Johnson. I opened the bright pink bag and found a note there.

_**Bells wear this, don´t think. You are beautiful! **_

_**XO Rose**_

Great everybody felt that my closet was for everyone. I looked further into the bag and took up the bikini. A black and white polka dot bikini with turquoise details. It was beautiful and I guess Rose was right, I shouldn´t think. I put the bikini on and looked in the mirror, the top made wonder for my breasts and well I looked good in it. I put my hair in a bun on the top of my head. Before I walked out of there I grabbed my black short silk robe and put it on.

Edward stood with his back towards me and looked out the windows. He was only clad in a pair of green board shorts that clung low to his hips. I looked him over, his legs were slim and muscular, his back was well trained and you could easy see his muscles. I walked over to him and put my arms around his torso. Under my fingers I could feel his hard stomach and could feel his ripped abs.

"Hi baby, you ready? He said.

"Yeah let´s go." I kissed his back. And then took his hand and led him up to the roof of our house. It was nice up here, Sue had her own little garden and Jasper had a basketball net. Then there was the Jacuzzi and a table and a few chairs. On nice days we could sit up here and have dinner.

I lit up the candles that were placed all over the roof before starting the bubbles in the Jacuzzi, Edward stepped in and sat down. He sat so he was facing me in the water. He gave me a crooked smile and then a wink. I laughed back at him and shook my head. Then I untied the robe and placed it on a chair that he had put his towel on. When I turned back around Edwards eyes were bulging out of his head. It actually gave my ego a small boost. He held my hand as I stepped in to the Jacuzzi. The water was warm and felt good on my slightly tensed muscles. I was goanna sit down by Edward´s side but he lifted me up and placed me on his lap.

"This is nice." Edward whispered in my ear before he gently started to suck on my earlobe.

"Mmmh." I just moaned back. We sat in the Jacuzzi making out and talking for nearly one and a half hour.

"As much as I appreciate the view of you in a bikini I think we should get up, we look like old people!" Edward snickered. I looked at my hands and they were more than wrinkled.

"Well I like the view as well." I said back to him and kissed his chest. I was still seated on his lap, and I could feel that he was hard. Well I was turned on as well. At some point I started to not feel so insecure about myself. Edward had complimented me the whole night, and not just for my body.

It was now just past eleven and I figured we could find something else to do so I stood up and took his hand. He took it and we got out.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked him as we walked back to my room.

"Well how about some Wii?" He smiled. I agreed and we then went in to separate rooms to change. I opened the drawer I had for PJ´s and at the top was a note. What the fuck?

_**Bella yes we have prepared you for everything! Please wear this and I will let you wear flats to school for a week!**_

_**XO Alice**_

I looked at the silk and lace cami and shorts set, it was SHORT and reaviling! I would rather wear heels to school than wear this but then again it was Edward out there. But we had only known each other for two days! _Wear the plaid pajama pants with the tank instead!_ That was what my mind screamed at me. But then I looked to the set Alice wanted me to wear again. The soft satin looked so good and the pink/orange color with black lace was very pretty. _But it is so short!_

"Bella are you done?" Edward asked from outside the door.

"Um hold on a sec!" I said loud enough for him to hear. I deliberated fast in my head. Alice had never had wrong about anything before and Rose´s choice of bikini helped. So why don't I just do as Alice say? I quickly put on the short satin set and then looked in the mirror. It actually looked really good. But this I will never ever tell Alice.

I walked and opened the door and there was Edward, he wore a pair of black cotton pants and a white wife beater. I think both of our mouths just dropped, we just stood there and took each other in.

Then we just threw ourselves at each other.

**Soooo what did you guys think?**

**I will upload later pics of their desert, Bella´s PJ and Edwards house "style"**

**Don´t forget to review! **

**Hugs! **


	5. Authors Note!

AN!

Okay since fanfiction don´t really want to be on my side right now I have to upload the links like this.

Here is Edward´s stairs and this is how I want you guys to imagine his house.

.#!

And this is their desert doesn't it look yummy? It is!

./parfait/

And this is Bella´s PJ

.com/ss/Satellite?ProductID=1265711081020&c=Page&cid=1324474294118&pagename=vsdWrapper

Remember to review my chapters!


	6. Gym

**Hi everyone! I´m so sorry for taking so long to update. And also sorry for the short chapter. Well leave me some love, and hope you like this.**

EPOV

I woke up hearing my name.

"Edward." I looked at Bella as she lay across my chest. Her chestnut brown hair was sprawled all over me, she looked so peaceful and it warmed my heart that she was sleep talking about me.

Everything about Bella is amazing and everything is so much better with her. It´s like the earth is a better place when I am with her. Corny I know.

I have only known this amazing woman for two and a half day now but I can´t help that I´m feeling that she could be the one. I think about the first time I saw her. She looked like an angel made just for me, and then we started to talk and it was like she was my best friend. But I had an instant attraction to her. And I didn´t want to go too far with her too soon. We made out and it was harmless. But last night we took it a little further, well it only went as far as groping each other but hell she was the most amazing woman I´ve ever met.

We stayed up late after our heavy make out session and talked. I found out so much about her I could never believe. As she had once had a boyfriend, his family was friends of the Swan´s. He was smart and had a twin who is in the same grade as Bella. Anyway he had started school a year early and now went to college. They had been together for a year when they were sixteen. I also found out that she lost her virginity to him. I smiled at the blush that covered her face and chest when she said this. But I lost it when she said that he had talked to her after little over a year together that he had met someone else that he was attracted to and that it was a guy.

But then she continued and said that it turned out okay, though she missed him at times and that things were still awkward around them from time to time. She also told me that he was her other half at the time and he probably still would be if Jacob hadn´t made the realization he had.

I also found out that her biological family wanted nothing to do with her because they thought that she was screwed up. The only one she still had contact with was one of her cousins Charlotte. She lived in Chicago where she studied law at University of Chicago. I could tell that Bella was very fond of her.

I on the other hand couldn´t see Bella as screwed up. She was a beautiful and strong woman that had gone through more in her life than anyone I´ve ever heard of. My life had gone so well and the only real problem I´ve ever had was when I broke my leg and had to jump on churches for two months. No one in my family had died and I even had my great-grandmother alive. My family hadn´t a problem with money and we were a tight loving family. So to hear Bella´s story was kind of a wakeup call for me, that there are persons in this world with real problems, people who suffers and need a helping hand and someone to love them. And I wanted to be there for Bella because I love her. Yes I love her, three days together and I´m in love with her. Jesus I think I´m turning into a girl.

The only problem I have right now is my mother. I´ve had four girlfriends. My first was a nice girl, Maria she came from a wealthy family. Her father owned one of the biggest companies in Seattle. She was the type of girl that Rosalie is, and the type of girl my mother wants me to be with. My second and fourth girlfriends were just the same, and my mother adored them. Then there was my third girlfriend. Her name was Angelina and she was kind of like Bella. She had a normal average upbringing. Her mother worked as a teacher and her father worked for a local bank. My mother hated her, she gave her the cold shoulder and hardly spoke to me either. And because I love my mother I broke things off with her. But I have never felt like this before, with Bella I feel myself being happy. I feel for the first time in my life in love.

So this causes a bit of a problem actually. I will not leave Bella but I love my mother. So I have to make a choice. Either I´ll have to choose Bella and leave my mother, or I have to leave Bella and chose my mother. But since none of these really isn´t an option my mother simply has to deal with it. Because I think that Bella might be the love of my life.

"Good morning." Bella said, her voice still think with sleep.

"Good morning beautiful." I kissed her cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked as she propped her head up on her elbow. I so badly wanted to say nothing, but she had that look of determination on her face and she kinda already knew what my mom thought.

"I was just thinking that my mom have to love you, because I´m not letting you go." I smiled at her and then hugged her to my chest.

"Edwards I don´t want to be in between you and your mom." This is one of the things I hoped she wouldn´t say, she means the world to me and I don´t care what I have to do. My mom is goanna deal with the fact that I´m in love with Bella.

"Don´t worry, I will make this work and I always have your back baby."

"And I will stand behind your decisions babe." She kissed my naked chest. We laid here snuggled up to each other for a few more hours. Never in my life had I felt this relaxed, Bella made everything better.

"Edward wanna have breakfast?" She asked me quietly.

"You hungry?" She shook her head no. "Well it´s Saturday I always head down to the gym before breakfast, you wanna come?" I smiled at her, I needed this workout it made me feel good.

"With you to the gym?" She asked as if I was crazy.

"Yes." Did I push her or something?

"Okay, Alice always tells me I should start getting fit." What?

"Bella you have an amazing body."

"Thanks but Alice wants me to be able to carry her shopping bags and be able to keep up in her tempo."

"Haha I thought you said that she thinks your fat." She laughed at me. Then she got out of bed and into the bathroom.

"We´re leaving in ten!" She said from behind the closed door. So I got out of bed and dressed in my jeans and tee I had with me, I would change to gym clothes at the gym. I made Bella´s bed as I waited for her. After five minutes the door opened and I turned around. Bella walked out wearing a pink sports bra and a pair of black panties. I did not see that coming!

"Just getting my gym clothes." She said as she ran into her closet giggling. I shook my head and then walked into the bathroom to get ready.

When I got back out of there I looked at Bella sitting on her bed in a pair of black yoga pants with a pink waist band and a black loose tank over her bra, though it was still visible. I swallowed and then gave her a smile.

"So Edward, do you shower at the gym or at home?" She asked while biting her lip.

"I shower at home but if you wanna shower at the gym I can wait for you." I answered her politely.

"No um we can shower here or at your place you choose." She smiled at me.

"How about we spend the day at my house?" I asked her, this would also mean that she would have to meet my parents.

"Will your parents be there?" She asked me with an eyebrow raised. She knew me too well.

"Yes."

"Edward I don´t think me all sweaty and in gym cloths will make a good impression."

"Then we sneak in go shower you get dressed and then we go and see them." I said matter of fact.

"Um okay hold on then." She walked back to her closet and I heard her look open and close drawers and I heard her move some hangers around. Then she walked in to her bathroom and I heard more drawers open and close. When she walked back she had a Luis Vuitton bag one that I had seen my mother use, and it looked like it was stuffed.

"Are you moving in with me?" I snickered at her.

"No this is what I need to look like someone your mother actually could like." She said as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"No matter if she likes you or not, you will always mean everything to me." I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you Edward. Let´s go hit the gym." She said enthusiastically. I laughed at her and then we walked out to the car. On the way to the gym Bella plugged in her iPod and put on some song I hadn't heard before, it kinda sounded like Beyoncé. She sat and sang along and I smiled at her. She could be so carefree and when she was this happy I got happy as well.

We walked inside and got into the separate locker rooms. I just changed real quick and then walked into the gym to join Bella. I had already talked to her, I really wanted to help her since it was her first time here, but I needed to do my work out so I would ask a buddy of mine that worked as an instructor to help her out.

"Hi there." She said as she put her arms around me.

"Hello ready to work out?" I asked her then kissed the top of her head. She nodded.

"Yo Cullen this is a gym not a bed, you can cuddle at home!" Mark my buddy called to me.

"Who is that?" Bella giggled.

"Your instructor." I have to admit that Mark is a funny looking guy. Always wear bright colored cloths, he has a braided beard and braided hair that went to his waist. Though right now it was in a bun on his head. His parents were hippies and he had never cut his hair or beard. Though I think he was one of the best guys I´ve ever met. "How are you man?" We gave each other a man hug.

"Great, see that chick over there?" He pointed to some blonde chick that was on a treadmill.

"Yeah what about her?" I asked him, even though I think I already knew the answer.

"She wants some Mark magic!" He said triumphing.

"Oh yeah? She told you that?" I asked him, Mark was one of those guys you know always says girls love him, saying he´s getting action but get rejected more than anything.

"Well she hasn't said anything yet but I can totally see she wants me." I just laughed at him and nodded my head.

"Mark this is Bella. Can you be her instructor?" I asked him and put my arm around Bella once again.

"Oh yes man, hello Bella I´m Mark. How are you doing today my lovely lady." He kissed her hand I rolled my eyes as Bella giggled.

"Hello Mark nice to meet you." She took her hand back.

"So Mark hands off and I have to start now." I said this as my PT walked into the gym. He had been training me since I was fifteen. My dad wanted both his kids in excellent health and well now we are. But after years of training it had become a lifestyle. And right now I was really looking forward to train hard and clear my mind.

**Edward at the gym, I would go there more often! Well anyway, how do you want Esme to be to Bella?**

**Accept her or give her the cold shoulder? **


	7. Shower

I know I know sorry for the long pause! School is killing me but look what a day off can do! :)

Next chapter will be out shortly, but I hope you´ll enjoy this. Please give me some love on this chapter, and tell me what you want to happen!

BPOV

_Dear Diary,_

_Yes I know it was a long time I wrote to you. I have a lot to tell you. Okay so two days ago I met one of Jasper´s older friends, his name is Edward Cullen and is 21. I have never met someone like him. First off he is so beautiful. But for me he could look like Voldemort, he would still look like the Greek god he is. Anyway the first night we met Alice had one of her dreams, which as always triggers my own memories. Neither Charlie nor Sue was home and I don´t know why but it felt even worse because of this. Maybe because I had no knowledge about where they were or how they were in that moment. But Edward held me and let me cry, I have never felt so safe since I was in my mother's arms. And this was the first time I even met him. _

_And maybe I should tell you I told Edward everything that happened THAT night. Actually more than I ever told my therapist or well anyone else. But I felt so safe and he made me so peaceful. I haven´t felt that peaceful since I was ten. He made all of my horrible dreams go away. Like he was the angel to paradise. My guardian angel. _

_But maybe he would disappear, why would I mean more to him after three days than his family after 21 years? From what he told me his mother wants him with a wealthy girl who can easily be in the inner circles of society. I´m not. I may dress as a wealthy girl as a girl that had her life laid out for her, with not even a bump in the road. Well I have had not just bumps but freaking mountains in my way. And what if she don´t accept me? Will he leave me? He says he won´t but he doesn't know how hard it is to lose your family. _

_Well I´m sitting in the girls locker room right now after having my first workout at the gym. It was fun and Mark, Edwards's friend, was a great instructor. I think I´m goanna come back here. Well Edward is waiting for me. We are goanna sneak into his house, go to his room, and take a shower and then I´m goanna dress like a princess. I am praying to god that his mother will like me or at least give me a chance._

_I let you know later._

I put my diary back in my bag and then I walked out of there. Edward was waiting for me outside his car. We sat in a comfortable silence as we drove to his house, I sat back in the seat and relaxed. It had been nice working out, but I would defiantly have muscle fever in the morning. But one thing that made me like the gym even more was Edward. Every now and then I got a glimpse of Edward, he looked so hot working out. No need for any other words.

We were almost at his house now and I started to get really nervous. I think that Edward sensed it so he took my hand and kissed it.

"It´s goanna be okay Bella I think she will like you."

"I hope so." He smiled at me before pulling out his phone. I sat back in the seat and just looked out on the actually sunny day in Seattle. "Emmett I need you to distract mom." "Yeah well how long?" "Okay sure we´ll have to make it in that time." Yeah thanks bro, see ya."

"What did Emmett say?" I asked him.

"Emmett is goanna distract mom but we only have half an hour from now so we have to hurry."

"Okay." I bit my lip even harder now.

"When we get to my house we run to my bathroom, you have to start with the shower because you take longer afterwards."

"Okay, we run to the bathroom?" I asked him curiously.

"Yes we can´t have the doors open because my mom will be on the same floor so we just fix us together. Is that okay?"

"Yes of course it is."

"I can look away when you change Bella." He smiled at me. That made me blush.

"No I didn´t mean it like that Edward, I just… whatever." I looked at my hands.

"Bella it´s okay I like you, you have an amazing body. You don´t need to be embarrassed."

"I know you think that but that wasn´t it." I angled my body towards him, I can´t believe I was goanna take u this subject after only a few days.

"okay good, what is it then?" He glanced at me and then took my hand and squeezed it.

"Instead of looking away from me you could maybe join me?" I said this and looked carefully at him, his hands gripped the steering wheel hard but he didn´t say anything. "I mean it would take less time."

"Bella stop, I really wanna shower with you, hell I wanna have sex with you. But you just through me off guard here. And to answer your question, yes I will join you." He even blushed a little, how cute?

"Well that's great Edward. But would you tell me do you think that we move too fast?" This was something I really wanted to know his thoughts about. I didn´t think we moved too fast, I mean if this was someone else I would be terrified but with Edward it just felt right.

"With anyone else except you this would be too fast." I think in the moment he said that, I knew. I knew that I loved him. It was weird but I do. I didn´t have a chance to say anything else because we had pulled up to the gates and were now on our way up the driveway. Edward stopped the car and we both sprinted out from it, he grabbed our bags and then we ran up the front stairs. When he opened the door he looked inside and then he pulled my arm. He dragged me up the marble stairs and then down the hallway on the second floor to his bathroom. I ran inside just behind him and then he closed the door. We both breathed out a sigh of relief and then I was in his arms.

He crashed his lips to mine and our lips and tongues danced together. I hugged him close to me and then he lifted me up. I moaned against his lips.

"Babe." He grunted I knew that neither of us was going to break this kiss, but even though he made me dizzy I still remembered our time line and that we soon was out of time.

"Edward… we…need…to…stop…" I managed to say it out loud though I don´t think it sounded very convincing though.

"Yes… we… do…" He answered back. We didn´t stop though. But after a few minutes he pulled away. We were both out of breath bet we smiled to each other like love sick puppies. Then Edward´s phone rang. "Fuck!" "Emmett what?" "Okay sorry!" "Fifteen minutes."

"Bella Emmett tells us to stop our party and get on with our shower because he can´t keep my mom much longer." He laughed.

"Oh that´s a problem." I said and laughed. Then I started to strip down, It took Edward a few seconds before he followed my example. Then when all our clothing was spread on the floor and we stood completely naked in front of each other and looked. Edward´s body never stopped to amaze me. I was still a little uncomfortable but I put it aside.

He then took my hand and led me to the shower. We both got in and he put the water on hot. It felt good on my tense muscles. We dragged our hands over each other's bodies and kissed a little. But we had a time limit and we kept it very PG, sort of. We washed our hair quick and when we had rinsed it out Edward shut off the water and gave me a big fluffy towel. It reminded me of one from a hotel.

"That was nice." Edward said as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Yeah it was." I said as I took my bag and pulled out some clean underwear. It was just a simple light cream set with lace. I knew that the push-up bra made wonders for me. As I put it on Edward groaned behind me.

"Edward come on!" I said as I looked around, he was still standing in the shower with his towel around his waist.

He blinked and shook his head. "Yeah right sorry." I just giggled at him. As he dried himself and then started to dress himself from a pile that was on the sink. I took out my cloths as well, I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a light pink loose top and over that a black blazer. It looked really good.

When I had dressed I stood beside Edward by the sink and started to braid my hair in a side braid. Edward tried to tame his bronze colored messy hair with some gel. But it didn´t really work. We stood there and fixed us together, it was nice. When he finished he just leaned on the sink to look at me while I did my makeup.

"You know, I think that you are just as beautiful without that stuff."

"Thank you, but I need to look my best in front of your parents." I kissed his cheek.

"You already do, you look so stunning." He stood behind me and put his arms around my waist. I was really short in comparison, he had to bend down to be able to put his arms around me waist. But I had never felt safer then I did in his embrace.

"So I look presentable?" I smiled.

"Of course, I could introduce you in sweatpants for all I cared."

"Yeah but then your mom would flip right?"

"Probably, I still hate that she would though." He signed in to my hair.

"It´s okay, I just hope she likes me." I kissed his cheek.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he released me.

"Yes and no. I´m goanna put on my shoes and then we´ll go." He nodded at me and I put on a pair of suede black ankle boots with a stiletto heel. Then Edward took my hand and we walked down the stairs in to the living room.

"Edward! Where have you been all week? I have some exiting news…" A petite woman in her forties said as she got up from the couch where a blonde handsome man in the same age was sitting. "Edward who´s this?"

"Mom, Dad I would like to introduce my girlfriend Isabella Masen Swan. Bella this is my parents." I took in the stunned expressions of Mrs. and Dr Cullen.

Well?

Show me the love people!

Bella´s cloths :

.com/photos/Kate+Moss/Kate+Moss+for+Mango/6O9F112FHMW


	8. Dr and Mrs Cullen

**Hi everyone, I´m so sorry for the late late update! But school has been killing me. But here´s a short update and I´ll try to get next chapter up as fast as possible. But I have a little bit of writers block. So a little inspiration from you guys would be amazing!**

"_Mom, Dad I would like to introduce my girlfriend Isabella Masen Swan. Bella this is my parents." I took in the stunned expressions of Mrs. and Dr Cullen._

EPOV

I looked at my parents, they looked really surprised. Then I raised my eyebrow at my dad. He smiled and got up.

"Isabella so nice to meet you! I´m afraid you gave us quite a shock there." He said as he hugged her. I looked at my mother and gave her a look that said _talk to her or I´ll leave. _

"It´s nice to meet you as well Dr. Cullen." Bella said shyly.

"Call me Carlisle sweetheart." Dad said as he smiled. My mother finally got out of her shock and walked to Bella. She made a look over at Bella and then extended her hand to Bella.

"A pleasure to meet you Isabella." She said, I guess it was as good as it was going to get for now. She would have to get to know her I guess.

"The pleasure is mine Mrs. Cullen."

"Well Edward this sure came as a surprise, how long have you been seeing each other?" My mother gave me the eyebrow, which meant that she was not pleased with me and wanted to have a talk with me. I had gotten it plenty of times before.

"Just a few days." I answered her.

"Oh and may I ask where you have been the last few nights?" She asked sternly looking at me and then Bella. This would take a little lie to fix.

"I have been staying at Jaspers place, and there is also were I met Bella since she is his little sister."

"So you have been sleeping with Isabella then?" My mother asked. In her world _sleeping with Isabella _actually meant sleeping and not having sex.

"No I have been staying with Jasper so slept on the couch in his room." I reach for Bella and put my arm around her. That made my father smile.

"Well then." My mother said and just after a booming laughter came from the front door signaling that Emmett was home.

"Belly boo!" Emmett ran in to the room and lifted Bella up and spun her around. Bella started to laugh and my mother and father looked surprised. After Emmett came Rosalie. She took one look at Emmett and Bella and gave out a laugh. Then she went to hug me.

"I´m happy for you Eddie Bella is great." Then she went on and hugged my parents and when Emmett let Bella down, Rosalie attacked her. Both of them squealed like two school girls.

"Bella I´ve missed you!"

"Naw Rose I´ve missed you too!"

"Why didn´t I hear anything of this?"

"Because you are to absorbed in Emmett!"

"True true, we have to go shopping! It was such a long time ago."

"Yeah I know last time was when you dragged me and Alice to Los Angeles for a weekend."

"But we had so much fun." I looked at Emmett but he just shrugged. Then I motioned for the kitchen and he almost skipped there. I grabbed a beer from the refrigerator after handing one to Emmett. We sat down at the kitchen island.

"So how´d it go?" He asked and took a swig of his beer.

"How do you think?" I took a swig as well.

"That bad?" I just nodded my head. I knew my mother all too well, she kept up an act now but when Bella would leave… hell would break loose. We sat in silence for a few minutes before we could hear Bella´s and Rosalie´s heels down the hall. Then they walked on to the kitchen hand in hand. Bella looked at me once and walked over to me, she started to massage my neck trying to get me somewhat relaxed.

"It´s okay love, I´ll win her over." She whispered in my ear. But I only heard her call me_ love_.

"Did you just call me love?" I asked and turned around so that she now stood between my legs.

"Yes I did." She smiled as she looked up at me. She was really short, I mean she wore heels and I was sitting down.

"I think you stole my pet name." I said as I put my forehead against hers.

"I didn´t steal anything I just told the truth." She pecked me, just a quick kiss but it was enough to make me smile.

"Oh come on you love sick puppies!" Emmett boomed.

"Shut up Em." Rosalie said and slapped his arm. "I think it´s cute!" she squeaked.

"Okay okay." He mumbled as he took another swig at his beer.

"Wanna go to my room?" I asked her. I really couldn´t deal with my low IQ brother or his weird girlfriend. Even though Bella and Rose seemed to be friends.

"Yeah sure." She took a step backwards so that I could get up.

Kissing Bella, touching Bella, lying on top of Bella. I don´t think I would ever want to move. Even though we were just kissing it felt so intimate. I wanted to touch her so badly, like her breasts. But I was okay with running my hands up her leg and just feeling her body under mine.

We had making out for the last hour probably, and I was hoping that many more hours of this would come. But all of a sudden Bella´s phone started ringing, _fuck!_

She reached for her phone but she was still laying under me. How she actually got her phone was beyond me. She looked at the caller ID and answered.

"Hi Charlie." "No I´m fine." I rolled off of her. "Oh yeah?" "Of course I´ll see you then." She hung up her phone. "I have to get home, Charlie and Sue will be home in an hour."

"I´ll take you home then." I said as I started to get off my bed.

"I would rather stay here for a little while." She smiled at me and pushed me down on the bed again, she straddled my waist and kissed me. Her tongue asked entrance to my mouth and I opened it slightly for her. And then suddenly she was gone. "Come on we can´t be late." She giggled and grabbed her bag.

"Bella Masen Swan you will kill me." I sighed and rolled over on my stomach and buried my head in the pillows. Her soft giggle made me smile, I got up from the bed and then took her bag in my left hand and her hand in my right. We walked down the stairs together and said goodbye to Rose and Em who played a game on the PS3 in the living room.

"I wanna say bye to your mother, it might make her like me more if I´m polite."

"Of course, I think my parents are out in the garden."

**So what did u think of Edward´s parents reaction? Give me some inspiration and tips now… LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
